Chivalry
by DeLiRiOuS aka CAPTAIN obvious
Summary: She asked for his touch…begged for it…Far be it for Miroku to deny a lady what her heart desired…after all what true gentleman would?[MirokuKagome]
1. 01

_She asked for his touch…begged for it…Far be it for Miroku to deny a lady what her heart desired…after all what true gentleman would?_

Chivalry **By: Delirious**

**[The Gentleman]**

I stood next to Inuyasha, as his ears twitched this way and that. I secretly wondered if he was even aware that they did that…

 "Myouga? You little traitor…where are ya?" 

I watched as a small dot jumped this way and that, eventually reaching Inuyasha's arm. The demon flea looked somewhat offended, but Inuyasha naturally did not notice. "Mi-iord" he stuttered, "I am your most loyal subject…Milord…"

"Yeah whatever Myouga…I don't want to hear your excuses, just tell me what you're here for?"

"Milord…I have heard rumors of a jewel shard…" The little flea began as he secretly tried to steal a bit of blood from his master's arm. 

Inuyasha squashed the flea's head without a second thought, and continued to speak, "Well what are ya waiting for, and tell me where it is, so we can go get it."

"Milord, it is not that simple. As you know, there are certain places that humans are not allowed to go…" Myouga then stole a glance in my general direction.

"Get to the point flea." Inuyasha growled, as he grew impatient.

"Well this place is somewhat like that, humans are allowed there, but they will have to be an expert at defending themselves…if they wished to remain unharmed. The village's leader, Ryu, holds the jewel shards. He is not a particularly strong demon, thus the need for the jewel shards, but Ryu does have much influence and power in his village. He is protected by many demons, but I have no doubt that you could steal the shards, if you were not…well…weighed down…" The flea kept his gaze down, and I knew that he was trying to avoid my gaze, thinking that he had offended me. For a moment, I will admit that I was somewhat hurt at the mention of now uselessness, but I quickly perked up. 

To make sure that he knew that I did not hold a grudge against him, I lightly patted the flea, careful not to squash him. Yes, I was of no real use at the moment to my group, well not in the conventional way. I was learning how to tap into my spirit energy. If I could learn to fight with that, then I could once again help my friends in battle, but I had much work to do. 

I turned away from Inuyasha and his servant, to alert the rest of my group of Myouga's presence. I walked down the dirt path, with a jump in my step; I had big plans for my new power. I become lost in fantasies about my power becoming legend, and hearing beautiful women see me coming into their village, and all of them, married or not, instantly flocking to me…calling my name…'Miroku-sama! Miroku-sama! Let me bear your child!'…Music to my ears. 

"Miroku-sama…"

"We LOVE you, Miroku-sama!"

"Ladies…there is enough of me to-"

 Before, I could get to the considerably "good" part of my fantasy, I was ripped from my daydream, by a red fuzz ball that came hurling at me. With my quick reflexes, I caught the object with ease, and watched as an infant fox uncurled itself. "Miroku!" the child yelled with glee. I raised an eyebrow, but quickly smiled. Since when did Shippou give me such a warm reception? I wish Sango would take lessons from the kid. 

"Hello Shippou…where are the others?" 

"Sango is taking a bath, and she says that you will not have that new hand for long, if you dare spy on her." I looked down at my kazaana free hand, and held back a gulp. I suppose, everyone has the right to bath in privacy…

"But, Kagome is Kaede's hut." The child offered. I nodded and decided that Kagome would have to do. We walked the rest of the way to Kaede's hut, with Shippou chattering on about what he and Kirara had done for the better part of the morning. (Finally) We reached the hut, and the boy slid off my shoulders and went to greet Kagome. I reached the doorframe and watched amusement as Kagome was greeted with the gusto that I was. At least I am not the only one…

OOoOoOoO

"I think it would be best, Milord, if you were to stay in Ryu's village for a time. You and Lady Sango should become somewhat known, it will be easier for the two of you to become trusted by the natives, and it will be easier for you to get into Ryu's castle without any suspicion."

We all sat in Kaede's hut as Myouga once again replayed the story that he had told Inuyasha and I. When he was done, the room became quiet, and I could feel Sango and Inuyasha trying to avoid looking at Kagome and I.  I being the well-adjusted Houshi that am took no offense to the insinuation, but the young miko was not taking things quite as well. I did not have to look at her, to know that her cheeks had gone red with embarrassment, and that she too was hopelessly looking at her feet. The girl was an open book; you could read her every thought just by looking into her pretty face. 

"It would seem that we might have to split up for a few days, ne?" Sango said, breaking the silence. Her eyes met mine and I understood what she was trying to do. She and I would have to keep the peace between Inuyasha and Kagome. One wrong word, and the future girl would be bounding off to well, and Inuyasha would be impossible to deal with from the on. 

"Yes, but Kagome and I will be fine. She can help me train, eh, Kagome?" I looked into her blue gray eyes, secretly pleading with her. Praying to Buddha that she would not let her hurt blind her. I saw a spark of understanding, as she nodded silently. I let out a small sigh, and turned to Inuyasha, knowing that he would be harder to keep quiet. 

"What are waiting around here for? Sango and I will go steal the jewel and be back in a week or two. Because, Miroku and Kagome-" But Inuyasha was thankfully cut off by Myouga stealing some blood. Inuyasha then turned his attention to killing the flea, but I saw with delight that Myouga winked at Sango and I. Thanks Myouga…

OOoOoOoO

Kagome and I watched as Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara practically flew through the air, at top speed. We stood there long after the three had disappeared from our view. We just stood. Kagome's presence left me feeling somewhat calm and serene, and I admit that I enjoyed it. I slowly inched towards her; I could tell that she was too deep in her thoughts to notice my approaching hand. I hesitated for a moment; surely she would catch me before I could get all the way. She was surely playing with me, letting me think that I could get there…no one could be **that** distracted.

I decided that I would chance it, risk losing my kazaana free hand…I closed my eyes waiting for the pleasure pain of Kagome's open palm slamming against my soft cheek. But it never came, and for a moment I relished in the feeling of my hand sliding up her shirt, touching the small of her back, slowly creeping towards her bottom. My eyes snapped open, and I looked down at her with surprise, I found that her pretty eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. At that moment, time stopped, as I watched with astonished eyes as she had look of…pleasure…clearly written across her face. 

Yep, she was definitely an open book, perhaps…I could help remedy that…or use it to my advantage.

OOoOoOoO

**[The Lady]**

I was standing there like a fool, watching Sango and Inuyasha ride off to fight the Demon Ryu. They had not even considered taking me along, although my skills are improving. Why won't anyone acknowledge that?  I was getting better with my bow and arrow, and my miko skills were stronger than ever. I wasn't useless, and I could fend for myself. One day, Inuyasha is truly going to need me, and no one else is going to be around, then he will see. Then, perhaps he will appreciate me. Goodness knows he isn't the only one. 

I turned to the handsome man watching the rest of our group with an intent look on his face. I could only imagine that he was probably sorrowful about having Sango gone from his grasp for so long. It seemed that I wasn't the only one with problems.

At least Miroku won't be alone. I fear that although he pretends to be fine without his air void, he is actually repressing… 

Before I could I finish the thought, a burning sensation…an explosion of heat coursed through me. It was as if a fire had spread throughout my limbs, and I could do nothing, except close my eyes. I guessed that this was what be electrocuted would feel like, before the pain hit. I did not want to think, I did not want to inspect where the feeling had originated, so I bit my lip from saying anything. Soon, I became too curious, and I let my eyes flutter open, only to wish that I could shut them again. I was in a rather…compromising situation. Miroku's lecherous hand was gently sliding up and down my back, stopping to touch my butt every so often. All the while, he was staring at me, with the most confused look on his handsome face. With wide eyes I realized that Miroku was the fire that continued to run through me. My blue eyes rounded and I suppressed a moan, instead I opted for a gasp. 

My body was begging me to move closer to his addictive touch, but what was left of my fragile mind told me to flee, get as far away from temptation as possible. Deciding to listen to my brain, I slowly backed away from him, as I breathed in deeply, still feeling the lingering sensation of his misplaced hand. I continued to back away cautiously, before I broke out into a run that would have rivaled Koga's speed. 

I ran without any intent of ever stopping. I had no direction and I did not want one. I tried my hardest to concentrate on running, and not on what just happened. I could not and didn't wrap my mind around what had just happened. All I know is have made a complete fool of myself in front of the Houshi, but the bad part really was, I was seriously beginning not to care. When that thought hit me, I immediately halted all of my movements. I don't care…what?

All I could think of was the sudden pull I felt towards Miroku and the heated feeling I got from his touch. I shivered involuntarily. With the shiver came realization, which made me fall to my knees.  Suddenly, I was attracted to Miroku, extremely attracted. And, I can't help wanting him to touch me again. And…we are going to be virtually alone, for a couple of days…or weeks.  

"Oh Kami- Sama…" 

OOoOoOoO

**End of chapter**


	2. 02

**Chivalry**

**By: Delirious **

**[The Gentleman]**

I watched as the young woman fled from me, and had to hold back a smile. It had been awhile since anyone had reacted that way to my perverted touch, not since that nobleman's daughter who was kind enough to open her home to the group, and open her door to me. But, even that had not gone nearly as well as I would have hoped.

My mind filled with hentai thought for a moment, before I remembered whom they were about. I shook my head when I remembered that Kagome was but a young girl, enticing, but still a girl. And, she was already promised to Inuyasha, although he had never said it. But, one man did know where another man's property lay. 

Guilt tugged at me for a moment, Kagome would not be happy with me, when she finally composed herself. And, not to sound selfish, but I needed her miko powers to help me release my own powers. But, she would be less than inclined to assist me, if she was in a sour mood. I knew of Kagome's wrath and I did not ever want to be on the receiving end. 

At that moment, I decided to hunt for the un-doubtly angry girl, and relieve myself of the guilt I was feeling, and make sure she would help me with my powers. I began to wonder around the village, intent on finding her, but she was nowhere to be found. I looked up at the sky and saw that night was coming on swift wings, without Inuyasha around; many smaller demons would feel at ease with attacking an utterly defenseless girl. I had to find her. 

Knowing that I was getting nowhere and fast, I decided that I would find the only other person that could possibly help me…

"So Shippou, you have not seen Lady Kagome around by any chance?" I nonchalantly asked the fox cub who was playing with crayons, beside Kaede's hut. The little boy stopped drawing his pictures, and looked up at me with innocent green eyes. 

"What did you do this time?" I blinked as my brain tried to register the accusing words that came from such an innocent mouth. When it did, I kept my hands my back, to keep from hurting the evil little demon. Inuyasha's correct, the little brat deserves what's coming to him.

I put on a tight smile, and answered sweetly, "What makes you anything happened, Shippou?"

The infant fox pursed his lips, and raised a tiny eyebrow. "I'm young not stupid. If you can't find Kagome, then something stupid must have happened, since Inuyasha isn't here, then it had to have been your fault." I held back a curse; the little monster did have point. Damn.

"Will you help me find her or not?" I asked in an exasperated tone. 

The kit grinned happily. "Sure, why didn't you ask me sooner."

He jumped up from the ground, and took off with a run, when he realized that I was still very much rooted to my spot, he called out to me.

"What are you waiting for, come on Miroku!"

OOoOoOoO

**[The Lady]**

I still sat on the ground, after I realized the awful truth. For a few moments, I wondered _why_ I was all of a sudden attracted to Miroku. I could not give myself a valid answer, after about half an hour of deep thinking, so I finally gave up. But, it still bothered me, disturbed me even. I had **never** been so heavily attracted to someone in my life, not even to Inuyasha. And up until a few hours ago, I hadn't felt that way towards Miroku either. Again I ask, why?

My mother had always told me that a person cannot choose who they fall in love with, but…I wasn't in love with the monk…I was just…I was just…in lust with him. I blushed deeply at my own mind, and mentally berated myself for my train of thought. With thinking like that, I would never get over this new obsession I had suddenly acquired for him. And, I needed to get over it. 

Because, Miroku would always be Miroku, and he would always try and be a hentai, when ever he possibly could. Until this point that was tolerable, but if I were to lose my head every time he decided to be himself, who knows what kind of trouble I could get into…I needed to stay as far from the addictive Houshi as possible…

I began to think of ways to distance myself from him, when a familiar ball of fluff clouded my vision, and pushed me backwards. "KAGOME!" the little boy screamed, "We have been looking all over for you. I was worried that dumb old Miroku had made you back to the well. I'm glad you're still here!" I pushed Shippou away, just enough for me to see his face. He was glowing with happiness, his face showed it, and his eyes danced with merriment. 

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, without saying good bye, Shippou. Silly boy." I smiled at him, and tapped his nose with my finger.  He smiled and giggled, and I did in turn. The boy always did bring out the best in me. I tickled him for a moment, and he laughed loudly, and I began to forget about earlier, I began to forget about Miroku. But…the strong sensation of him never left me, and continued to zip through me. 

At that moment, I looked up to see him. His captured my eyes, and the already potent tingling in my body intensified, and he hadn't even touched me yet. Just for a minute, I closed my eyes, and savored the memory, before I remembered that distance was key. Distance. I opened eyes, and stared at Miroku, and I watched as he almost nervously approached me. "Shippou, I think that Kaede wanted you to help her with something, back at the hut." He said, without ever taking his eyes off of mine, nor mine from his. Shippou looked back and forth between us, then scowled. 

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Shippou asked with understanding. 

Still not breaking his intent gaze from me, Miroku nodded. "Yes, now go…find Kaede." My little Shippou scowled again, then stuck his tongue out at Miroku, before bounding off. Leaving me alone, with temptation.

We did not speak for a moment, as Miroku neared me. He only broke the gaze to seat himself in front of me. He looked at me, again, before reaching for my hand. I tried to pull away, but his fingers had already curled around my hand. His lips began to move, but I could not hear his voice, over the pounding in my ears. The strange sensations ran all the more potently through me, and I could feel my face becoming hot. I watched with wide eyes as his hand steadily brought mine up to his lips. I wanted to pull away, but I simply could not.  Almost in slow motion, his lips descended upon my hand, and I held back a cry, because the sensation was ever stronger, except this time it hurt. But, even so, I still craved the feeling. 

I tried to hear his words, but I still barely heard them. "My deepest apologies, Lady Kagome. You know that I mean no harm by my actions, but perhaps I should try harder to control myself around you. I simply cannot resist a beautiful-" But, Miroku words were cut off by my lips, under normal circumstances, I would have blushed, and pulled away, but my _need_ for him was too great, I had to kiss him. Miroku did not even know that the simple licking of his lips, as he spoke drove me crazy, and worse yet, I did not know why, but I did not care, I suppose instinct took over. 

**[The Gentleman]**

My mind went into panic; Kagome did not look as if she were in the mood to hear my apology. Her cheeks were red, I suppose from anger, and she kept biting her lower lip, probably to keep from yelling at me. I knew that I would have to try to calm her, and show her that I could be gentle and less of a hentai. I grabbed her hand, and held it tight, as she desperately tried to pull away. I looked into her eyes, and saw that she was barely hanging on, as if she were about to blow up, at me. I continued to lead her hand down the journey to my mouth, anyway, knowing that would calm her.  I let my lips brush against her unnaturally warm skin, and began my apology.

My apology was somewhat sincere; although I had no intention of not groping her it was my duty. I smiled inwardly, as the self-sacrificing words fell from my lips; I was just about to go in for the kill, when I found that I could not utter another word. Soft and chaste lips pressed against mine, and it took a moment for me to understand what was going on, Kagome was kissing me. 

Perhaps, I should have pushed her away, and tried to take control of the situation. Perhaps I should have run far from the tantalizing girl. Perhaps, I should have done these things, but I did not. Instead, I pulled the girl closer to me, and kissed her properly. As a lady should be kissed. 

Kagome's lips on mine were like my secret sin that I never knew was a secret or mine. I had never felt a feeling that was so real, and so true. I could feel the most bizarre, yet enticing feeling that I had ever felt with a kiss of any kind. I drowned in the feeling, and I only wanted to continue to drown. I stroked her back, as she shivered, and pulled her ever closer. I tried to conceal my mature and advanced techniques, knowing that was indeed her first contact with a man of any kind, I did not want to scare her. 

Finally, I pulled away from, feeling my senses slowly returning to me, as well as my mind. I was completely ready for the harsh slap that I knew was coming, and the poisonous temper of Kagome. I opened my eyes, which I had closed when I basked in the taste of her, to see that her eyes mirrored the lust in mine. "Lady Kagome," I began, "That was-" I was all ready to say a mistake, but she cut me off with her bold words.

"That was…that was…worth doing again." She whispered softly. I am, if nothing else, a man who knows when to take a good thing, for it may never come again. So, I took a good…terrific thing, and pulled her closer, but even then, I held back on the slowly rising heat that was beginning to take me over.

I know what I did was wrong, on every level imaginable, but a man should only be made to take so much temptation, before giving into it. Kagome comes to us week after week, in an impossibly tiny kimono, and she wears it almost proudly, with no regret or shame, and yet she is still an innocent. She is much less reserved than any other woman that I have ever met, and hugs and touches as if it were natural. She has been tempting me, since the day my gaze first fell on her. Only, Inuyasha has stood in the way of my dreams coming into reality. But, Inuyasha is not here, and I am. 

**When the cat is away, the mice will play…**

**End of chapter**

Thank You All for the reviews. They are truly cherished. 

This isn't going to me a lemon, I don't believe, but I cannot truly say at the time. But, I feel that I should give you a heads up. 

**~Your Captain Speaking~**


	3. 03

_**Chivalry**_

**_by Delirious_**

**[The Lady]**

I was lost in him. But, Miroku was holding back, something within me whispered. I did not want him to hold back, I wanted everything he could give me. I wanted Miroku, because his lips on mine made the electric power surging through me charge up and zing up and down my spine.

The power in me was calling for him. The power in me forced me to touch him, it forced me to be with him. The power in me wanted him. The power in me was beginning to take control of me.

I need him.

Miroku began to pull away from me. I could not take the sudden loss of power. I pushed myself closer to him, and he seemed to understand. I suddenly felt his tongue on my lips and I moaned, giving him what he asked for. I started to whimper, when I felt his weight on top of me. I was too far-gone.

**[The Gentleman]**

I felt frenzied and lost, angry and calm. I could not understand what was going on, but I never questioned. I could no longer stand the crazed feeling that was coming over me. I felt my body slowly ease over hers. I was too far-gone.

For a moment, it was a lustful paradise. My tongue had seized her mouth, and heat filled the air. Want and need surrounded us. I forgot who I was for a moment, and allowed myself some joy. I had not felt joy in awhile. I had not felt pleasure, of any sort, in awhile. I did not realize the movements that my fingers were making until I suddenly came back into myself. My hand was ever so close to the buttons on her top, and some of her beautiful chest was exposed.

I suddenly stopped all my movements, and analyzed the situation. I was currently on top of my young companion, kissing her like I was a diseased man and she was my cure. Her skimpy top was somewhat undone, and her face was bright with a strange glow. I felt strange power going back and forth between us. It was so tangible, although it could not be seen.  
  
The feeling was strange enough for me to snap back into reality. Something was terribly off with the situation, and I was battling my needs to figure out what it was. The gentleman in me would not let this continue without some understanding and assurance that this was what Kagome truly wanted. I simply could not understand, and although parts of me did not want to.... that made the rest of me want to know all the more.  
  
"Lady Kagome..." I began as I suddenly hopped up from my place above her. I took a moment to relish in what I could have had, before I grabbed her hand, and hauled her up off the ground. When my fingers came in contact with her skin, I felt weird...strangely attached to the girl. As if I only wanted to pull her further to me, rather than further away.   
  
"Something is not right...surely you can feel it also?" My gaze landed on her, and I was somewhat surprised to see that the girl looked as if she were going crazy, as if she were trying to restrain herself.  
  
"Yes, I feel it as well Miroku." she whispered breathlessly. I watched with a fascinated gaze as she fought off something. She looked almost as if she were in pain. But, I did nothing to help her, wanting to see how she continued to act.   
  
"It is so embarrassing.... to say...but Miroku you must get away from me...as far as you can." I watched as she painfully tried to step away from me, which only made me grab her waist and pull her closer.  
  
"Why? What is going on with you, Kagome? I should appreciate an answer. You are in pain."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Speak the truth Kagome." I warned. I've known her long enough to see a lie forming in her mind.  
  
"I'm suddenly attracted to you...freakishly attracted. And, it's hard to control."   
  
"I don't understand," she whispered. Instead of giving her an answer, I looked at her pain filled eyes, as she struggled with the strange..._force _that was doing this to her. I made an instant decision, and kissed her, once again feeling the power pounding within my veins.

_"Why?"_ I whispered, "Are we suddenly so attracted to each other. Not that I did not find you appealing before, Lady Kagome…" I found myself struggling for the words that would not sound too offensive.

"I know what you are saying. It was never like this. Perhaps a spell? Perhaps, Naraku…"

"No. It is not that. I would know if it were him. This strange power I feel when I touch you, is deeper than that. Much deeper than that shallow lord."

She frowned, "You're right. The force that suddenly draws me to you _is_ deeper than that. I still don't understand. Just wish it were yesterday, or the day before that. When I was still at home. No offense to you, Miroku, but while I was away, I felt nothing for you. It was only when I got back, and Inuyasha was away, and when you touched me."

"And, you've touched me a million times…"

"So, why the change?" I completed for her.

**OoOoOoO**

_**Later on…**_

The stars twinkled slowly, and for a moment they all seemed to blur together. They were so beautiful, but they were so distant. Miroku lay on his back, gazing up at them. Thinking. Today, he had done a terribly wonderful thing. He had kissed…nay connected with an untouchable. Kagome was, if nothing seemed to be untouchable.

She was Inuyasha's, without even realizing it. She could not be touched, and what was worse, she did not want to be touched. Until today. But, even today it was not as if she truly wanted to be touched.

Some type of power was controlling her, and he could feel it. It was toying with her. To any other person, her explanation of power would seem ridiculous, but Miroku understood. If a monk and miko could understand one thing, it was the importance of power.

So, the truth was, Kagome did not want him, the powers controlling her were. As much as he did not want to, Miroku would have to set her free. Miroku would have to help her overcome these sudden powers that were given to her. Because, there may be something or someone trying to once again break up the team.

_"And, a torrid sexual relationship between Inuyasha's innocent woman, and the lowly, dirty minded Houshi would certainly break the group apart." _I whispered bitterly. I was not allowed to even be in the presence of the innocent Kagome, the others feared I would corrupt her. I can never be with her.

I must free her…although I do not know how.

It is very sad really.

Because, I have not felt this way towards another since Sango.

I have not felt this way since before the war with Naraku.

I have not felt so good since before I lost my kazanna.

To let go of a woman that I do not even have yet.

To forget a feeling that I cannot forget because it is not proper.

What a situation!

It's very sad really.

**End of chapter**

_I know. I know. This should be a lemon. I reread the story and came to that same conclusion, but I'm not completely sure if I want to write one._

_I'm not really even sure of the difference between any of the citrus fruits…lemons…limes…mangos…what is with the fruit analogy?_

_Right now, everything is pretty much suggestive…so I've got time to decide. No graphic stuff until later or never. _

_And! No fruits of any kind…for now._

_**Your Captain! **_

_PS…. I do have a comma fetish._

_PPS Thanks for the reviews! Keep telling me what you think. And the difference between fruits…_


	4. 04

**Chivalry**

****

**By Delirious**

****

**[The Lady] **

It's embarrassing. Miroku is not what I want. Before, I could not understand or explain what was happening to us, but now that I am alone, I seem to think with a clearer mind. Funny how being off to yourself brings things into perspective.

There is a force between us that is pulling us together. This is strange to say and strange to hear. The words just don't seem to make sense together, but it is still very much true. The force is strong and demanding, especially on me.

I felt as if I were watching my home roasting in a summer fire, when Miroku first left me in Kaede's hut. As if I were losing my very soul, as if I would never be content or happy again. When one is faced with losing their very being or enjoyment of life, they tend to go a bit insane. But, after Miroku had been gone from the hut for a few minutes I was perfectly fine, and felt like myself.

What is happening to us?

What is happening to _me?_

Kaede believes she may know someone who can help us, an old friend of hers who lives two towns over. I asked Kaede if she had an idea what was wrong with us, because it seems to me that that old woman knows everything there is to know. Kaede looked at me with dancing eyes, and answered, "That's why I'm sending ye to my friend."

I wonder what she knows that apparently Miroku and I do not? It is times such as these when I am truly convinced that everyone is in on some elaborate joke, and I'm the only who doesn't get it. At least I'm not alone this time; I do have Miroku.

Wow...that sounded odd.

**[The Gentleman]**

It is times like these when I am positive that Kaede-sama definitely knows something that I do not. She is keeping something from Kagome and me, but I have a suspicion that we will learn of it on our journey.

_"All will be revealed in due course,"_ wise words said to me by an old priest. I always thought he was a graying windbag. I do not have much time; I must fix whatever has gone wrong with Kagome and myself, before Inuyasha returns. I have always thought of the boy as a highly stupid younger brother, a younger brother that has the potential to rearrange the position of my limbs if he so wished. So, surely my haste can be understood.

I don't want anyone to be given the impression that I am scared of Inuyasha or fighting him, because I am not. But, with my main fighting defense now gone, and barely any training with my spirit energy, I'm afraid the fight would be wholly unequal. Which is not at all to say that I would still not prevail if I used my dazzling wits to save my precious butt. So that is not at all the reason of my hesitation at fighting, but the fact is, I do not want to fight Inuyasha. I have gone all of these years not doing so, and I would like things to remain as they are. Sadly, I have a feeling that things will never be the same again.

Only time will tell if that is a bad thing or a not so bad thing.

Kagome and I will set out in the early morning, to Kaede's healer friend's hut. If we travel quickly, we can make it to our destination by tomorrow's sunset. Never in my life has two days appeared to be such a long time.

**[The Lady] **

Never in my life has two days seemed like such a very long time. Kaede informed me that Miroku wants us to set out for her friend's in the morning. She says that Miroku thinks that we can reach his house in about **two** days.

Wonderful.

"Kaede?" I ask after a few moments of tense silence.

"Yes Child?"

"Where is Miroku? I have not seen him since he separated us yesterday."

"Miroku thought it wise to keep his distance, seeing as you both seem to have trouble controlling yourselves when you are in each other's company."

I was flabbergasted. Shocked. Bamboozled (isn't that funniest word?) Astonished...and the list goes on and on. "That's awfully responsible of him," I bit my lip before adding, "In truth, I would not have expected it of him." I mean this was Miroku; we are speaking of, everyone's favorite lecher and resident pervert. Since when did he grow a conscience? And where in the heck was I, when he did?

"Yes, there is much about Miroku that would not be expected, if I may speak plainly?" I merely nodded my head at her request. "I believe that, although the Monk does have a wandering eye, he is an upright man. I don't doubt that you all acknowledge that, but at times I think you all may forget. The Monk is an upright man, and your honor, unless you wish otherwise, will be safe under his protection." I did have the decency to blush at my own treacherous thoughts.

**[The Monk]**

I have a rather large dilemma. How will I keep Kagome safe, and how will we travel together? I suppose my staff and her bow may work for the first, but they won't be extremely effective against a powerful demon. I wish I could tap into my spirit energy. Another opportunity lost.

But, what of my second dilemma? It will be damned close to hell traveling with that dangerous woman for two long days. All of my life, I have been dreaming of a woman who wanted my body and nothing more, and you can't imagine what it is like to have to give all of that up...From the way she was carrying on, I wouldn't have to do any work myself. A few minutes alone with her, and she will be the one tearing my shirt off...Buddha is so cruel.

I must find a way in the next few hours, to offset her attraction to me, while on our way to Kiba's (Kaede's friend) hut. Kagome's honor, as well as mine hangs in the balance. I am a man, and as a man, I have learned discipline and restraint, but as life has already proven to me, I only have so much of both.

It would seem that distance is the key to my success. The more distance between us, the less chance that any attraction will show up. But, I must stay close to Kagome, in case anything happens to either one of us...

Perhaps, I can use distance.

By that I mean, I can tie both of our wrists with a long piece of rope, and we can tug on the rope if something goes amiss on our end...Well the plan does seem rather flimsy, perhaps I should mentally visualize the scenario.

_**[The mental visualization of Miroku's flimsy Idea] **_

"Remember Kagome, tug on the rope if you need me."

"Sure Miroku!" The young miko says innocently. I nod at her, before making my way up the road. I'm in the process of putting enough space between us, when Kagome's yellow bag comes sailing over my head, landing on the ground just in front of me.

"Could you bring that back to me?" Without thinking, I grab the bag and back track to where the young miko stands smiling apologetically at me.

"I am sorry Miroku."

"Do not worry Lady Kagome," I reply, while handing her the bag, for a second our fingers touch, and I instantly know that this is the end. I look into her eyes and see that never familiar hunger, before scurrying away. I realize then that was all a ploy to get me near her...Treacherous woman!

I am still in the process of running, when my rope is pulled with an amazing strength, and I am propelled into Kagome's waiting arms. "Lady KAGOME! What are you doing?" I yell.

She smiles that innocent smile, before answering, "You said pull when I need you. I need you." With that she pulls me to the ground, where we commence to do **very** wicked things to each other.

_**[End of Miroku's VERY flimsy idea]**_

Damn it all to hell.

That was the best Kagome and I do wicked things to each other fantasy I have had in awhile. I won't even pretend that it was my first, because it obviously wasn't.

As nice and as mouth watering as that was, how would it help solve my problem? Kagome is entrusted in my care, and that sort of scenario cannot be allowed to happen, no matter how much I want it to.

Perhaps, I am looking at this entire situation from the wrong perspective. Instead of pushing Kagome away, perhaps the closer she is to me, the better off we will both be. It seems that we both seem to crave each other's touch, although Kagome does seem to crave it more, considering I always crave a woman's touch and that is certainly nothing new, just common lust… So, if Kagome could touch me, in a less compromising, though not any less intimate way, she might be okay.

Simply put, Kagome thinks that she must be in an intimate position with me at all times, so if we are in an intimate position together, then perhaps she will be able to control herself. And, what is more innocently intimate than handholding?

It's not the most rock solid idea, but under the circumstances, it is the best that I can I do. I shall test my theory tomorrow morning, and pray for the best. Tonight, I will do my best to sleep, under the stars.

**OoOoOoOo**

Buddha truly finds joy at my expense.

I will need all of the rest that I can possibly get, yet I find that sleep is a commodity that I do not possess. Because, I am still very much awake and my mind is moving at top speed. This will be a restless night.

I am wondering if all of this (The Kagome wanting my body situation) would have come about if Sango and I were still involved, which leads me to wonder if Sango and I would have been involved at all, if it were not for the loss of my wind tunnel, which leads me to wonder if I would have lost my wind tunnel, if Naraku had lived through "The Fall".

So many unanswered questions and so little darkness left to think them in. Morning will soon approach, but I am under the belief that sleep will not find me, if I do not at least attempt to answer these questions.

Since the root of all of these nagging questions seem to be the evil Naraku, let us start with him. Naraku is dead. I do not want to hear any protests on the subject, considering that I was the one who accidentally killed him. And, being that I am the hero of this particular story, I will not have anyone saying that Naraku is anything but dead. I killed the crazy bastard myself. End of story.

How did little old Miroku manage to do what no one else could, well let me explain. Kagome decided to bring some modern explosives with her to the past. She thought it would be great fun if we could all see the fireworks and gaze at all of the vivid colors that shoot up into the air. I thought the gesture was quite sweet, as did everyone else, although some of us did not want to admit it. Yeah, I don't believe it is a secret who some of us, actually is...

Kagome wanted to lighten our spirits, because we were all aware that the "Final" battle was almost upon us. Koga and his pack were with us, and even some small time demon friends of ours were vowing to help us. Naturally, Naraku was the one who instigated this battle, by sending one of his puppets to beat the life out of us while, delivering the message that he grew tired of his game, and wanted it to come to an end.

Yes, this entire journey of ours was Naraku's game. We were the pawns that stupidly traveled across his chest board (an interesting futuristic game that I simply find to be utterly fascinating). We fought at his will, and slept at his will, and we even _loved_ at his will. He controlled our lives, and until that day, we had not even realized it.

So, all of us were down, and sweet Kagome did what she could, and decided to do it in a big way. She put us all in an open field, where water was near by, as she prepared to shot the fireworks off. But, before she could, Naraku sent out his warning that the war was about to begin. He knocked out one of his largest threats at the same time, me. Naraku sent his killer insects to swarm all about us. Jerk.

Since my kazanna was of little or no use, I picked up my staff, prepared to fight in anyway I could. For many long minutes, nothing happened, and it greatly confused and simultaneously built up our apprehension. And, at the moment we were convinced it was just another of his jokes, Naraku descended upon us.

I will give the demon one thing... he has damned good timing. And, he sure knows how to make an entrance.

To save time, and the meticulous retelling of a probably over told tale, I will get to the part makes me a hero while giving an insignificant stretch of land the infamous name of "The Fall". As in all of the "Final" battle stories and rumors, the Inuyasha-gumi was losing badly to Naraku and his horde of minions, and all hope seems to be lost...this is naturally the point when one of us miraculously finds a hidden power that they did not know existed, and boom the whole thing is over, with Naraku screaming in agony and defeat… Well, here is the complete truth, and I must admit that I feel as if I am breaking some unwritten law. **No one** has any sort of hidden power that they were oblivious to, until Naraku was about to start asking for our defeat.

That's right, no one unleashed some demonic power they did not know they had...I don't know what idiot thought that one up, but I'm damned tired of hearing it. I have a sneaking suspicion that Inuyasha himself started that one, to make himself seem less like a complete ass. He was after all the one destined to kill Naraku and obtain glory, and no one anticipated that the filthy hentai would actually do the deed.

I am so under appreciated.

Anyhow, back to how I became a hero. At this point, I knew that if there were anyway to turn this uphill battle around, it would not be by sheer force alone. Because, I am a thinking man, I knew that actual _thought_ would be needed in this equation, if we had a snowball's chance of winning or at least ending it as a stalemate.

I was pretty banged up myself, and had long since been kicked out of the fighting arena. I was unable to use my main fighting skill, and my arm was broken, so I could not hit things with my staff. Kagome had dragged me to the safety, which happened to be right next to the forgotten fireworks. For a moment, I watched the gore of the battlefield with a sad heart, because I had a feeling that if something were not done at that very moment, I would be the only person to see tomorrow's light. That was when something clicked in that brain of mine...light...lots of it...light produces heat...fire...fire produces...total annihilation.

What was the one thing in my grasp that had an abundance of light and heat...why those fireworks of course! I remember Kagome saying over and over for none of us to offset the fireworks, because it would kill us all. If killing in mass numbers was my game, then fireworks was my pawn...but...I would not only be killing the enemy, but also my friends...

Hmm...decision time...what was more important?

I decided that I did not like my options, so I did what I always do, and I found a loophole. My loophole came in the form of a baby fox demon with too much energy.

Shippo came bouncing my way, not seconds after my mass destruction idea, and it was his presence that gave me my plan. I could get him to use his disguises to warn all of my allies of my plan to get them to safety, while not alerting the enemy.

But before anything could be done I would have to get the battle moved to a location near a lot of trees...

**OoOoOoOo**

It would bore you if I told you the entirely too long, word for word unfolding of how it all ended, oh Kami-sama...it bores me. Some things are better seen than told about, or at least that's the story I'm sticking to.

Needless to say, my plan worked, and Naraku and his crew went down in a forest of flames. To ensure that Naraku could not somehow escape the burning woods, Kagome enlisted all of our energy into her tiny body, and built a doom around the forest, so no one could get in and no one could get out.

What was left our numbers watched as the woods rapidly burned away, leaving nothing but charred earth in it's wake. By this time, Kagome had drained us all of our energy, and she was probably more drained than the rest of us, what with all of that energy coursing through her. So, when the flames seemed to be engulfing themselves, because there was nothing else to burn, Kagome and everyone else fainted, with myself as the only exception. Because the channeling of power to the doom had been cut off so rapidly and messily, the power that made up the doom collapsed in on itself, creating a large crater in the earth surrounding it. The waves of power and wind that came from the collapse pushed out with an extreme fervor for miles, so much so that I thought my devilishly handsome face might be pulled off.

It looked as if some giant had taken a misstep and had fallen into the earth, leaving a large hole in the ground where his knee hit the forest floor. That is how the area came to be called "The Fall".

And, that is how I became a hero...which most people do not even know. It was decided (by everyone but me) that Inuyasha and Kagome would be given most of the praise for the defeat of Naraku. A reason was given, but I don't remember what in the world it could have been. The whole idea seemed incredibly idiotic to me, but I may just be saying that because it was I who saved everyone's lives.

Fine. Don't give me any credit...It was only **my** idea.

Do I sound bitter or putout?

I simply must remedy that...

Because…

I am Miroku.

And, I'm supposed to be a pensive placid filthy monk.

And, I don't get angry...

I don't mind taking one step back so that everyone else can shine...

Nope....

Not at all.

I'm just the filthy idiot monk who solves everyone's problems...

It should not matter that no one cares about my problems...

It should not matter that no one pays me for my expert advice..._ (Kagome says that people in the future will rob you blind for that.)_

I get no thanks...

Because...

I'm just that filthy hentai...

Filthy...

Not worthy to be touched...

Too dirty to touch the innocent queen...

Filthy and Dirty...

Perhaps that's why it didn't work out between Sango and I...

She did not see _me_...

She saw what she thought I was and she saw how she could change me...so I would be worthy to touch her...

Perhaps I'm being a bit one sided on the Sango issue...

And that's just not allowed...

Because...

I'm everyone's favorite monk.

And, I'm so above emotions, yet so below human decency.

And, to prove otherwise might just rock the boat too far...

And we may all just come tumbling out.

**{End of chapter}**

**Excuse for lateness:** If you knew the crap I had to go through to post this chapter…you'd be giving me excuses…Not counting the time was down. But we do what we must to keep a story running...Thanks for the reviews...I'm shocked and amazed. okay...........that's all the time...

Ideas from Trigun are not mine.

_Your tired Captain_

**Delirious.**


End file.
